The present invention is directed to improvements in servicing the air filters in air conditioning units such as rooftop air conditioning units. More specifically, the invention is directed to an air filter channel and puller which facilitate the removal of rows of filters.
As air conditioning rooftop units have grown larger, the serviceman maintaining these units has had a more difficult time removing the air conditioning filters from the airside system. In many of the larger systems these filters are disposed in upper and lower rows supported by a rack and extending much as twelve, fourteen or sixteen feet from side-to-side. The serviceman can typically reach the first one or two filters in each row from a side access door but has a very difficult time extracting the remaining filters in each row.